Coming out of the Shadows
by SladesDaughter
Summary: A girl named Shadow tries out for the Teen Titans. Will she pass all the tests? And if she does, will she pass the biggest test of all?
1. The Commercial

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shadow and Katie and maybe a few other characters. I think I own the Commercial person as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Chapter One: The Commercial

          Katie was sitting on the couch watching TV. _Crud! _She thought. _There is nothing on today! _ She flipped the channel. Nick Jr. _Flip_. Judge Judy. _Flip_. Commercial to be a Teen Titan. _Flip. _

          "WAIT! A COMMERCIAL TO BE A TEEN TITAN!" She screamed. She flipped back to the commercial. 

          The commercial guy was talking. "Do you want to be a Teen Titan?"

          "YES!!!! I WANT TO BE A TEEN TITAN!" She shouted. 

          The commercial guy went on. "Then come to Titans Tower between 2 and 4 today only!" The screen showed the Teen Titans sitting on their couch watching pathetic wannabe superheroes try to impress them.

          Katie looked at the clock. _OMG! Its __3:50__! I'm gonna be late! _ She thought. She threw on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt so she wouldn't have to go in her PJ's. She also switched out of her night-time gloves and into her special gloves. She glanced at the clock. 3:55. _OMG!_ She thought again, I only have 5 minutes to get there! With that, she pulled her curly red hair out of her Emerald Green eyes with a hair-band and flew off to Titans Tower.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

How is it so far? Please review! 

    


	2. The Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shadow and Katie and maybe a few other characters. I own Meat Dude though! HeeHee!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Chapter 2: The Audition

          While Katie is having her little situation at her house, the Teen Titans are having their own situation. But this one didn't include a TV commercial. It included the superhero wannabe's who _saw_ the commercial.

           "Okay Beastboy," said Robin in a bored tone. "It's your turn to start off the next wannabe-er I mean- '_super hero'_. 

          "Fine," said Beastboy annoyed. He looked down at the clipboard, and then up at the auditioning hero. "Name" He drawled.

          "Um, Meat Dude." Said a chubby 15-year-old nervously.

          Beastboy scoffed at his pathetic name. "We'll be sure to call you if we ever want a 'dude' with a name that disgraces vegetarians everywhere. Next!" There was silence as "Meat Dude" left the room. "NEXT!" he shouted again.

          "Well, I guess we're done here!" said Cyborg standing up. "I told you guys this audition thing was a stupid idea!" 

          "WAIT!" A voice called. "Wait! I'm here!" A girl ran in the room and skidded to a stop in front of them. She was wearing normal jeans and a normal T-shirt. The only thing that wasn't perfectly normal about here was the fact that she was wearing a pair of brown gloves. But lots of people wore gloves. The Teen Titans just thought it was a fad, or she had some sort of a skin condition.

          Cyborg sighed and plopped back down on the sofa. He was really hoping that this nightmare called "auditions" would be over. Robin, however, was leaning over in great interest. This was the only person who hadn't come in dressed up in a funky costume.

          "Okay," said Robin. "Name, age, and powers please." He didn't sound bored anymore, but quite interested.

          The girl took a deep breath. "My name is Shadow, I'm 15,  I can walk through any solid object except Titanium Sulfrite, and if I touch someone with my bare skin, I can either knock them out cold, or read all of their thoughts." She took another deep breath and looked up at the Teen Titans for their answer.

          "You're the only person today to actually have some sort of powers." Raven said. 

           "Really?" She sounded surprised.

          Starfire stood up. "Can you show us your powers? We would love to see them!"

          All of a sudden Shadow fell through the floor, and came back up a few seconds later and was floating in midair. They were all staring at her like, '_You can FLY too??'_

It was Robins turn to stand up now. "Well, seeing as no one else was this impressive- well, actually, not impressive at all- we want to see you here at noon tomorrow for your first test. There will be five tests in all."

          Shadow looked relieved and happy. "Thanks. I'll be here." And with that, Shadow walked out of the room without another word, leaving the Teen Titans with their mouths hanging open in awe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Please review! 

  


	3. Starfire's Test

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shadow and Katie and maybe a few other characters. Please! I need reviews! Chapter 4 is coming soon!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

Chapter 3: Starfire's Test

          The next day at Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were waiting impatiently on the first test field.

          "She's late." Cyborg said sounding annoyed. "I knew she was too good to be true!"

          Robin, who was also beginning to get annoyed, said "Give her a chance. She's probably just stuck in traffic."

          "Hel-lo!" said Beastboy impatiently, "She can fly, remember?!? The only way she can be stuck in traffic is if there are hundreds of other flying bozos in Gotham City!"

          "I can fly!" Starfire said indignantly. "Does that make _me_ a bozo?"

          Fortunately for Beastboy, Shadow suddenly flew on to the field. "Sorry I'm late." She said out of breath. "My alarm didn't go off."

          Robin stepped forward. "You ready for the first test?" he asked. "This one was designed by Starfire." 

          So a few minutes later, Shadow stood at the starting line. A large screen was used for showing Shadow's score. Numbers on the screen counted down the seconds until Shadow was supposed to start. 5-4-3-2-1-START.

          Large mustard jars shot up out of the ground, forming a large wall. Shadow turned to looked at the wall, and then at Starfire who was looking at the giant wall of mustard with mustard jars in her eyes. (You know, like dollar signs, except this time its mustard jars) The rest of the Teen Titans had the little anime' tear on their foreheads; -_-' 

          "What's with the mustard jars?" Shadow asked. She was confused. What did mustard have to do with being a Teen Titan? 

          Starfire was beaming as if she was the cleverest girl on both earth _and_ Tameran. "You must travel over the great walls of mustard to reach your goal!"

          Shadow was still confused. "Yeah, right, but _why_ is the wall made of _mustard_ _jars_? Do they symbolize something?"

          "Actually, Starfire just likes mustard." Raven said blandly.

          "Okay then." Shadow said, a little freaked out. She walked through the wall of mustard and came out the other side. "So," she said looking at the impressed Teen Titans. "Did I pass?"

          All of the Teen Titans looked at Starfire for her answer. It _was _her test after all. 

          "Yes! You made it!" said Starfire quickly. "Now if you will excuse me, I am very thirsty, and am yearning for mustard!" And with that, she flew off to the great towering mustard wall.

          "You know, she scares me sometimes." Said Beastboy. 

          Robin shook his head and turned to Shadow. "The next test is going to be tomorrow. Think you can handle it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*

How is it so far? Please review!  

  


	4. Beastboy's Test

Disclaimer: I only own Shadow and Katie who are the same person! Thanks! Please do not sue me! (If you can even find me that is)

*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 4: Beastboy's Test

          The next day Shadow did not show up late again. This time, she showed up _early._ So early in fact, that she was already on the second test field when the team arrived.

          _That girl never ceases to amaze me, _thought Cyborg. _She shows up late 2 days in a row, and then she's early!_  

          Beastboy was happily gloating about how _his _test would be impossible to beat. "Yup," he bragged, "When you try to get through _my_ coarse, you're gonna fail, and spend the rest of your life wondering how I came up with such a brilliant idea!"

          "Is his ego _always _this big?" Shadow asked Raven in a whisper while Beastboy continued to brag about his _wonderful_ course.

          "This is one of his off days." Said Raven. "You should see him when he actually does something right."

          "Are we going to do this course or listen to Beastboy brag all day?" said Robin. He was waiting to see what Shadow did next.

          "Is there a choice?" asked Starfire. The little anime' tear appeared on everyone's forehead again; -_-'

          Once again, Shadow found herself at another starting-line while another screen counted down the seconds. 5-4-3-2-1-START.

          A large cage came out of the ground, and inside was a huge lion! It was in a pouncing position, as if knowing that it would be set loose. The cage door swung open. Shadow braced herself, but the lion didn't pounce. Shadow straitened up. She walked cautiously towards the cage. She peered at the lion through the open cage door. She broke into a smile.

          "Yo, Beastboy!" She called back to the Teen Titans, trying super hard not to laugh. "I think your lion's sleeping!" And indeed it was. The lion was just _sleeping_ in a pounce position.

          Beastboy was _furious_. "It's SLEEPING?!?!?!?!" He shouted. "This was supposed to be genius!"   

          "You were right about one thing." Shadow mused, still trying to hold back laughter, "I _am_ going to spend the rest of my life wondering how you came up with such a '_brilliant_' idea!"

          Everyone started laughing their heads off (Raven didn't, but spared a small smile). While they were all laughing, the lion was starting to wake up. Shadow noticed first. She leapt into the air and landed on the lions back. The lion started running around in circles like a bucking bronco, trying to get her off.

          "MOVE!" She shouted to everyone else. When the Titans had moved to a safe enough distance to watch the test, Shadow moved her hand through her glove (she can go through solid objects remember?) and concentrated. Her hand glowed white, and she gently put set her hand on the lions head. The lion began to slow down. She flew off of its back just as it fell to the ground with a thud unconscious.

          She landed in front of the Teen Titans (whose mouths were hanging open like three inches by the way). "Well?" She asked expectantly.

          "'Well' what?" said Robin, amazed at her speed and agility. He was also amazed a how she knocked out the lion with the touch of her hand.

          "Did I pass?" She said, this time there was a hint (not a lot) of nervousness in her voice.                               

          "Are you kidding?" cried Beastboy, "How can you _not _pass after a move like that?"    

          Shadow smiled. "Two down, three to go!" She said happily. She turned to Robin. "Is the next test tomorrow?" She asked him.

          It was Robins turn to smile. "Same time, different place."

          After Shadow flew off, the Titans noticed that Beastboy was pouting. Starfire, who wasn't familiar with pouting (gee, wonder why) was worried. "What's wrong Beastboy?" she asked.

          He burst into pathetic tears "SHE BEAT MY TEST! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO BEAT MY TEST! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

           When he finally stopped crying like a three-year-old, he look around to find that he was alone. He looked towards the tower to see that the rest of the team was already halfway there.

          "WAIT FOR _ME!!!!_" he called running after them. 

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~

If you like it review me!


	5. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but shadow and Katie who are the same person!

*~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Five: Family Matters

          As Shadow flew off towards her home, she thought about how nice all of the Teen Titans had been to her. _They wouldn't have been so nice if they knew who your father is,_ said a little voice at the back of her head. "But they don't know who he is, so it doesn't matter." She said aloud. _ Yes it does,_ the voice argued. _Even if you do get on the team you won't be able to hide the truth from them for long. _"Just watch me." She whispered to herself as she landed on the front porch of her small beat-up ranch-style house. It was an old abandoned thing that her father had found when reeking havoc in Gotham City a few years ago. Apparently, her father liked it, because they moved in and hadn't moved since. 

          She slowly opened the front door and listened. Silence. _Good_, she told herself._ It doesn't sound like dad's home yet._ She slowly tip-toed up the stairs up to her room. Her door was closed. _That's funny,_ she thought to herself. _I don't remember closing my door when I left this morning._ She slowly reached for the doorknob.

          "I see you're home," said a voice behind her. Shadow spun around to find herself face-to-face with her dad. "How was," he paused for a moment, as though to let the words sink in. "Tryouts." He finished. Shadow stood deathly still. 

          _He knows,_ she thought. She was terrified, but tried her best not to show it. She finally gathered enough courage to speak. "What do you mean '_tryouts'?_" She asked, hoping he would buy it.

          He didn't. "Two words," he said, as though the sight of his daughter looking terrified of him was highly amusing. Except of the fact that he wasn't laughing. Wasn't smiling. _That_ is what made his words so terrifying. "Teen," he said simply, "Titans."

          "Um. I, uh, I can um," Shadow stammered. _Oh no!_ She thought. _ He knows! I'm doomed!_

          "Why didn't you tell me you were trying out to be a Teen Titan? You knew I would find out sooner or later." He said casually. "But now that I know," he paused with a smirk, "We can get strait down to business. You know how to spy on people don't you?"

           Shadow snapped. She started yelling and screaming. If there had been anything to throw, she would have been throwing things too. "_I WILL NOT SPY ON THEM FOR YOU!_" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "_IM TIRED OF HAVING TO BETRAY EVERY FRIEND I EVER MAKE FOR YOU! I GOING TO BECOME A TEEN TITAN, AND WHEN I DO, IM NEVER COMING BACK!_" When she was finished, she leaned against the wall, gasping for breath, her throat hurting from screaming so hard. She slid down the wall to the floor.

          Her father walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up. Shadow didn't take it.

          "Now, Katie-"

          "My name isn't Katie anymore." Said Shadow quietly, looking at the floor. 

          "Oh?" Said her father in a mocking (yet still serious) tone of voice, "Well what _is_ you name then?"

          "My name is Shadow." She said. "I don't answer to the name _Katie_ anymore."

          "Now Katie," Her father said, "I'm you father and-"

          Shadow stood up, and looked her father strait in the eyes. They were dark and cold. Very unlike her mother's had been. "I already told you," she said, her voice quiet and hoarse, "My name is _not_ Katie. And you are _not _my father." 

          And with that, Shadow turned around, walked through the wall into her room, and packed her things. When she was done, she pushed her large oak chest out of the way, revealing a missing plank in the floor. She reached inside, and pulled out her life savings. $3,000. She had been saving up her allowance ever since her mom died. Just in case. She decided she was going to stay in a cheap hotel near Titans Tower. 

          She put the money in her pocket, picked up her suitcase, hitched her backpack on her back, and flew through the ceiling into the night air, her curly red hair flowing behind her.

          "I will never," she vowed as she flew towards town, "_Ever_ return here, and I will also _never_ let anyone find out that my father is the infamous **Slade**."

*~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ha! Ha! I left you with a cliffhanger! Hee! Hee! Hee! If you really wanna know what happens next, you'll just have to wait! I have to go back to school tomorrow, so I might not be able to update until Saturday! Sorry! Keep checking just in case though!


	6. Cyborg's Test

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Shadow. If I owned the Teen Titans, would I be here writing stories? NO! I would be besides a large pool on my own private island! (Well, okay, maybe not on a private island, but YOU GET THE POINT! And if you don't you're stupid!)

~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~~*

Chapter Six: Cyborg's Test:

          Shadow landed in front of the hotel. _Wow,_ she thought. _For being so cheap, this place doesn't look half bad!_ It was a fairly tall building. Not too tall, not to short. It was painted white for that full, clean look. Shadow looked around at the front lawn. It was nice. The grass was a nice green, and there were benches and small makeshift fountains here and there. It wasn't fancy, but that was the way Shadow liked things. Simple.

          Once she got up to her room and unpacked her stuff, she threw herself down on her new bed. It was then that she realized what she had just done. She had defied her father's wishes and walked out on him! _You go girl!_ She thought to herself. Now all she had to do was rest up for her next test. She rolled over on her bed and fell asleep.

                                                                             ~At TitansTower~

          "Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled. "My masterpiece is COMPLETE! Little Miss Shadow won't be able to get away from my mighty robots of doom, even if she _can_ walk through walls!" He was eager to be the one to fail Shadow. He felt as if the team didn't need anyone else. He was happy with the way things were.

          Raven came into the room looking angry. "Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" She snapped at him. "_Some _people are _trying_ to _sleep!_"

          Robin came in after her. "Yah Cyborg, you woke the entire tower up! You don't want everyone to be tired for Shadow's test do you?"

          Starfire came out with her hair all tangled everywhere. "What is with all the noise of waking-upness?" She asked. "I am very tired!"

          "Sorry guys," said Cyborg sheepishly. "I'm just being a little competitive that's all."

          Beastboy came out. He was wearing rocket ship PJ's and was holding a little green teddy-bear. "Whazoinonuys?" he slurred with sleepiness. Raven telepathically took a glass of water from the kitchen and dumped it on Beastboys head. "WHAZZAT?" he was awake _now. _ "What's going on?" he asked. 

          "Nothing." Robin said. "Just go back to bed." He looked at Cyborg. "That means _you_ too."

          "Fine!" said Cyborg, raising his hands in defeat. "I'll go to bed." And without another word, all the Titans went to their rooms and fell asleep.

                                                                                 Test field #3

          Cyborg was pumped and ready to 'fail' Shadow so she could go away forever. He kept jabbering about how all his computer junk would stump her completely. He was bragging so much, he was starting to sound like Beastboy! "My turbo hard drive quadruple engine droneting jobbit will (blah blah blah blah blah)" He just kept going on, and on, and on, and on! 

          "And I thought _Beastboy_ had a big ego." Commented Shadow.

          About half and hour later (Cyborg had absolutely _refused_ to stop bragging) Shadow was at the starting line for the next test. 5-4-3-2-1-START.

          Four _huge_ robots came out of the ground, gathering around her. They all advanced at high speed. Shadow flew into the air and landed one of the robots backs. The Teen Titans strained to see her, but they couldn't. 

          "Where is she?!?" Yelled Cyborg. 

          "She's _inside_ the robot." Raven said. And she was right. Inside, Shadow was tinkering with the main computer of the robot.

          "Come on!" Cried Shadow in frustration. She couldn't crack the password on the main hard drive. _Wait! I think I have it!_ She thought happily. She typed in '_Cyborg Rocks!' _ In the password area, and . . . .

_          "_I'm in!" She cried aloud. She reprogrammed the robot to attack to other three and got out of there as fast as she could. The Robot she had reprogrammed beat up to other three, and they all blew up at the same time. "Yes!"

           She flew back to where the Titans where standing. Everyone but Cyborg and Raven was cheering her on.

           "Dude!" cried Beastboy, "You nailed that test!"

           "NO FAIR!" Cyborg cried. "NO-" Raven telepathically closed Cyborg's mouth. 

          "Please," She said, "The last thing we need is another Beastboy."

          "Do you wish to stay for lunch?" asked Starfire "We would love it if you would!"

          A small look of surprise sparked in Shadows eyes. It went away quickly though. Not quickly enough for Cyborg not to notice though. He didn't say anything though.

          "I'll stay for lunch if you want-" she began, but Starfire cut her off.

          "Of _course_ we want!" cried Starfire. She flew over to Shadow, took her by the hand, and led her to the tower at top speed.

          "Um," said Beastboy awkwardly, "Who's making lunch today?"

           "I think its Starfire's turn today . . ." Robin trailed off. All the Teen Titans looked at each other, mild fear written upon their faces.

          "STARFIRE! NO!!!!!" Everyone but Raven shouted. Raven rolled her eyes as they all ran after Starfire and Shadow.

          "I'm surrounded by lunatics!" She said, annoyed by the boys' immaturity. 

~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~*~*~~

Ha! Ha! Ha! Sorry I left you with a cliffy last time guys. I ran out of ideas for that chapter, and that seemed like a good place to stop. (Coincidence on where, NO I THINK NOT!)

 I'm thinking of giving the story a new and better title. Here are your choices.

1) Coming out of the Shadows

2) No more hiding in the Shadows

3) Shadows aren't all Darkness

4) Shadows

I want YOU to help by voting on your favorite! Thanks!


	7. Lunch

Sorry for the Delay! I've been having writers block! It's like all of the good ideas have been sucked from my head or something! I also had a lot of homework. (You see, I have this really evil teacher. She gives me sooooo much homework, I'm usually doing it by 9:30 at night!) I think I'm still having some so don't blame me if this chapter stinks. By the way, I've changed the Title! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Okay, for the seventh time, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!! Okay, on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Seven: Lunch

          When Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven got back to the tower, Starfire had set up a _huge_ feast of all sorts of disgusting Tamerainian foods. There were bowls of green liquid with things floating in it that looked like blue broccoli, were large plates with that looked like purple pigs with pink and lime green polka-dots, along with a series of other disgusting foods that are to horrible, gruesome, and oddly colored to mention.

          "Too bad Terra isn't here," commented Beastboy, remembering how she had loved Starfire's "sushi & ice cream" surprise. 

          "Too bad for us you mean," said Cyborg, "Without her, we're all gonna have to eat that junk ourselves!"

          Robin didn't like the fact that they were talking badly of Starfire. "So Starfire," He said loudly, "What's this?"

          Starfire was waltzing around the table adding new-um- _foods_ (if you can call them that) as she went. "This is a feast of test passing, for Shadow had beaten three tests already, and we must celebrate!"

           "Must we?" asked Raven, who neither wanted to eat the disgusting food _or_ celebrate.

          Starfire looked insulted. "Why, on Tameran," she began, "We would be having a much _bigger_ celebration, so I feel this is the least I can do!"

          Cyborg turned to look at Shadow, expecting to see her looking as green as the bug shaped jello in front of her. But Shadow was looking over the 'wonderful' foods Starfire had prepared for her with a look of guilt, sadness, and mild surprise.

          When she realized that Cyborg was looking at her, she changed her face to the happy upbeat face he had seen just 15 minutes ago when she had beaten his test. _Don't think about that,_ he thought, _Just because she beat your test, doesn't mean she'll get past Robin's or Raven's._ The thought of Shadow not being able to beat either one of the remaining tests put a smile on his face and a song in his heart.

          _Why is he smiling?_ Thought Shadow. _Is he imagining me failing the other tests? He must be. He hates me so much, I can feel it!_ She had sensed his hatred for her since the minute she had walked in for auditions a few days ago. Every time they locked eyes, his hatred hit her like an arrow. She had to keep from wincing every time their eyes met, so she rarely looked at him.

          "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Said Starfire cheerfully, knocking both Shadow and Cyborg harshly out of their thoughts. "We must eat before this wonderful feast rots!" The very thought struck nausea into everyone's stomach.

          After lunch, everyone went into the living room to play video games, watch TV, and just talk. Robin wanted to know as much as he could about Shadow. He had high hopes for her. She had speed and agility (the lion incident), determination and logic (Cyborg's Robots), and a good sense of humor (essential for living with Beastboy). 

          "So," he began, "Can you tell us about your family?"

          Shadow tensed up. Cyborg thought this funny. "Yah," he said as Robin was about to drop the subject (Robin saw her tense up too), "What _about_ your family?" He could see Shadow shaking a bit; Not from anger, no, but from what seemed like fear. Cyborg's pleasure in seeing her upset erased itself a little bit. _Wow, _he thought,_ I didn't mean to make her this upset_!

          "I don't know anything about them." Shadow said quickly. Cyborg's pleasure quickly came back. _Ha! I knew it! She was probably just faking the whole scared shaking thing!_

          Shadow could see Cyborg smiling. _Why does he think it's so funny to see me shake like this? I know he saw!_ On the other hand, the fact that Cyborg didn't care insured that he wouldn't try to find out why she acted the way she did.

          "I think I'd better go," she said standing up. She felt like crying. She wasn't sure why, but she _was _sure that she didn't want to do it in front of the Teen Titans. "I'm kind of worn out."

          The team said goodbye as she flew out through the giant window in the wall. She flew quickly to the hotel with tears in her eyes, went directly to her room. She threw herself face first into her pillow and cried herself to a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~***~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was that? I hoped you liked it! You're really lucky I had time to do this considering my awful homework giving teacher as I have mentioned above. I would like to thank 'Kaiba's Slave' and 'Dragons Dagger' (at least I _think_ that's his name) for being my friends online and giving me great ideas! I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed! I haven't gotten a single bad review so far, and I'm very happy! It makes me feel like a great writer! Last year, in 6th grade homeroom, I was voted most creative writer, and from what everyone has been telling me, I feel like one! Thanks again guys!


	8. Why?

Sorry I haven't been updating every day! I've been very tired lately. So, why am I talking? ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: To all those people who might want to sue me, can it wait till later? I mean, the readers _really_ want to read the story. No? Well, fine then. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Happy now?

*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Chapter Eight: Why? 

          As soon as Shadow was gone, Robin turned to Cyborg. "What did you do that for?" he asked, sounding a tad angry. 

          Cyborg pretended not to know what he was talking about. "I don't know what you mean," he said, trying to sound innocent. "I was just trying to engage in some friendly conversation!"

          "You were totally trying to make her feel bad!" said Beastboy.

          "On my planet, a person acting in the way you just acted is called a Meeple-forp Glomaf!" cried Starfire waving a finger in Cyborg's face.

          "How was I acting again?" asked Cyborg, still playing dumb. 

          It was Ravens turn to accuse Cyborg. "You were making her feel bad about her family," she said calmly, her eyes narrowed in great dislike.

          _Okay,_ thought Cyborg,_ fake confession time! _"Okay!" he falsely admitted angrily, "I'm just mad about her beating my test okay!" 

          The Titans looked at Cyborg, considering weather they should believe him or not. Robin, who was Cyborg's best friend, was the first to speak.

          "I believe you." He said. "But taking your anger out on her isn't right. It's not fair for her to have to talk about her family when she _obviously_ doesn't want to! Got it?"

          Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever!" he said annoyed. "I'm gonna go to bed, okay?" Cyborg got up off the couch, and  made his way up the stairs. He felt kind of bad about lying to Robin. He _was _his best friend after all. _No,_ he thought. _I'd feel stupid admitting to the team that I don't want her to join just cause I'm scared she'll take my place on the team._ Cyborg walked into a wall, startling him out of his thoughts. He had passed his bedroom. Rubbing his sore nose, (he ran into a wall remember?) he sighed and walked back down the hall to his room. He lay down in his 'bed', plugged in his systems, and went into sleep mode.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~

Sorry it's so short guys! Its like, 9:00 here so I have to get off early. Okay! Bye!   


	9. The Dream

Wow! Chapter Nine already? Sorry the last chapter was sooooooo short! It was a quick 15 minute chapter! This one will be better! (But not longer! Sorry!) So I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Okay, this is for _both_ readers and people who are actually dumb enough to think I own Teen Titans. 

Readers: Please don't come after me with knives and pitchforks because this chapter is so short.

Dumb people: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Thanks!

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Chapter Nine: The Dream

_          Shadow woke up in her old bed at her father's house. 'What am I doing here?' She thought. 'I don't live here anymore!'_

_         She tip-toed over to the door and opened it. As she stepped into the hall, she realized she wasn't at her old house anymore. She was in a long dark tunnel. The door slammed behind her. She spun around. The door was gone. Shadow felt the wall. Totally solid. 'Well that's no problem,' she thought. 'I'll just go through the wall!' She walked into it. _

_          "OUCH!" she cried, rubbing her nose. "What's going on here?" This was weird. She was in her dad's house _(or so it seemed)_ and she couldn't use her powers. Not good._

_          A bright light came from the end of the tunnel. Shadow shielded her eyes. What was this?  _

_          "Kaherine!," an eerie voice called. "Kaaaaaaaaaa-ther-iiin!" The voice was so familiar. Shadow just couldn't put a finger on it. All of the sudden, the floor started moving. It moved her to the end of the tunnel at high speed. When it stopped, she fell to her knees._

_          "What was that?" Shadow asked herself as she stood up. Her mother walked into view. She looked exactly like Shadow. Her curly red hair boinked up in the exact same places as Shadow's did. Her eyes the exact same color of emerald. Her smile, the same caring, sincere, loving way as Shadow's did when she was daydreaming about being happy with people who cared about her._

_          "Mom?" Shadow whispered, her eyes swelling with tears. "I thought you were-" her mother shushed her and stepped backwards- back into the light. "Mom!" Shadow shouted, "Come back!"_

_          But instead her mom coming back out of the light, her father did. She grinned an evil, vile, grin, and pulled her into the blinding light._

_                                                                                         ~*~_

          Shadow woke up drenched in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," she told herself, "It was just a dream!" She looked at her bedside clock. 6:30PM. _Okay,_ she thought, _If I fell asleep around __3:30PM__ than I've been asleep for three hours._ She got up and out of bed. She brushed through her hair, and got ready to go to her favorite café. It was Karaoke night, and she felt like singing. It usually helped to calm her nerves. And she _really_ needed to calm her nerves right now.

          On the way out,  she decided that she would stop by her uncle's house on her way to the café. He had something she felt she was ready to have.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~

Hey! Sorry its so short guys! I'm making a new one as you read! (if im not doing anything else that is!)


	10. Going Out

This chapter is really short because I'm adding 4 chapters this time okay guys! Chapter 9, 10, 11 and 12!

Disclaimer: Three words. I. Don't. Own. Teen. Titans. Wait, that's five. *starts counting on fingers*

*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~~*~*

Chapter 10: Going out

          Cyborg came out of dream mode about 6:30PM. He felt better than he did a couple hours ago, and decided to go down to the living room and beat Beastboys pathetic behind at video games. 

          When he got down into the living room, no one was there. He went into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. 

_Dear Cyborg,_

_You were sleeping, so we didn't wake you up. _

_We all went out for pizza._

_We'll be sure to bring you back a Meat Lovers._

_-Robin_

_        That's okay!_ Thought Cyborg, He would just go down to his fave café and listen to the music singers. It was Karaoke night, and he loved to listen to random people sing. 

          He left a note for the gang so they wouldn't worry. As he walked through the front door, he decided that since it was a clear night, he would walk instead of drive the T-car. As he strolled past the driveway, he noticed he wouldn't be able to drive anyway. The team had taken the car.

          "Beastboy better not be driving my baby." He mumbled to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~~**~~**~*~~

Please proceed to the next Chapter please! 


	11. Uncle Pat

Hey! This Chapter is gonna be a little longer than the last three chapters okay? I think you guys deserve it for waiting so long.        (So long = more than one day)

Disclaimer: The only people I own in this chapter are Shadow and Uncle Pat!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~***~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*

Chapter 11: Uncle Pat

          Shadow arrived at her Uncle Pat's house at 6:35. It was a small Irish-style house painted Shamrock Green. See, Shadow's family on her mother's side was Irish. Hence her birth-name being Katherine. 

         She rang the large brass bell that hung by the front door, and within seconds, her Uncle Patrick opened the door. He beamed when he saw her. "Well, if it isn't my little Bonnie Lass!" he said, his green eyes twinkling in delight. "Come in! Come in! I see yer pop has let ye out of the house!"

          Shadow smiled, her smile too big for her face. "I think you'll be happy to hear that I moved out!"

          His smile faltered a bit. "I yam, but where would ye be staying m'lass?"

          "I don't want you to worry about me at all!" Shadow said. She didn't want to put her uncle out of the way. "I'm fine living in the hotel down by the mall!"

          Uncle Pat moved out of the way letting Shadow in. "Come on in lassie, we'll chat this over a hot cup 'o' tea." Shadow followed her Uncle into the living-room, which was just as green as the outside of the house. After a few minutes, they both had a hot cup of Irish Tea and Shadow was sitting on the plush green sofa while her Uncle sat in an old rocking chair.

          Uncle Pat put down his tea on the oak coffee table. "Now, I won't hear of my wee lass living in some hotel. I want ye and all yer stuff here tomorrow morn' ye hear?"

          Shadow smiled. There was no use in fighting with her Uncle. She knew he would win in the end. "I hear." 

          Uncle Pat sat back and smiled, obviously happy with himself. "So what have ye been doing Kate m'dear?"

          Shadow told him about everything. About how she walked out on her dad and about she had tried out to be a Teen Titan. When she was done, her Uncle was looking at her with a look of admiration. He chuckled. "Good fer you lassie! Nice to see yer using those powers 'o' yours fer good!" He leaned over. "Now, whats brung ye about ter my parts anyway?"

          Shadow took a sip of her tea. "I was wondering if you still have mom's old guitar."

          Her Uncle smiled. "Aye that I do lassie." He said. Aye that I do. Follow me." 

          Shadow followed her Uncle up to the attic. He took out an old oak guitar case, painted with red roses. When he opened it, Shadow could see that it was lined with beautiful green velvet. Uncle Pat took the guitar out and handed it gently to Shadow. She took it. 

          It was made of a beautiful Cherry Oak. The metal on the edges had flowers imprinted on them. She stroked the strings with her fingers, making the most wonderful sound on the guitar. She looked up at her uncle with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much," she said.

          A few minutes later, Shadow and her Uncle were in front of the house. Shadow had the guitar slung to her back by the strap. "Thanks Uncle Pat," she said hugging him. "I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning with all my things!"

          Her Uncle smiled. "Have a good time at yer Kar-o-kee thing tonight ye hear?"

          Shadow made her way down the cobble stone path. "I hear!" she called back to him waving. She just kept walking till her Uncle was as small as an ant, waving in the distance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~**~*~*~*~

Hope ye –I mean _you_- like it! Please review


	12. Anywhere but Here

Hey! Wow. I'm officially on the 12th chapter! I am so proud of me. Someone sent me a picture that they drew of Shadow, so if anyone wants to see it, email me and I'll send it to you! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!

~**~~*~*~**~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~

Chapter 12: Anywhere But here

         Cyborg made it to the Café at about 6:50. When he got inside he couldn't believe what he saw. Shadow was sitting at the far corner of the room sipping a soda. _I can't let her see me!_ Thought Cyborg. He hurried to a nearby table and covered his face with a menu. 

          A waitress walked up to Cyborg. "Anything I can get you?" she asked, sounding bored.

          Cyborg looked up at her. "Um, I'll have a hamburger." He said hurriedly. He looked back up at Shadow. She still hadn't noticed him and was going up onstage to sing. She carried with her a large wooden guitar case. When she opened it, he could see a pretty guitar cushioned by green velvet. She picked up the guitar and started to play "Anywhere but here." Then she sang:

_When I'm in a crowd,_

_Or on an island by myself,_

_Silent or too loud,_

_Wishing' I was somewhere else, _

_And I can't believe, you hit me fast and hard, _

_Hen you turn to me and say, _

_Never change the way you are._

_Trying to catch your eye,_

_Things will never look the same._

_Now I can't deny,_

_You're the moth and I'm the flame._

_There I go again, _

_I should walk before I run,_

_How can I explain?_

_I can't stop what you've begun!_

_I'm, falling through the door!_

_Flying cross the floor,_

_When you look at me, suddenly it's clear!_

_Your, burning up my dreams! _

_Crazy as it seems, _

_I don't wanna be, _

_Anywhere But Here!_

_Anywhere But Here!_

_What goes on inside,_

_Is a mystery no doubt._

_Rollercoaster ride! _

_I may never work it out,_

_Here's the brand new me!_

_Skates around and floats on air!_

_I'm a sight to see! _

_Rainbow colors in my hair!_

_You have set me free! _

_The one who gets me there!_

_I'm, falling through the door!_

_Flying cross the floor,_

_When you look at me, suddenly it's clear!_

_Your, burning up my dreams! _

_Crazy as it seems, _

_I don't wanna be, _

_Anywhere But Here!_

_Anywhere But Here!_

          Cyborg stared at her wide eyed. _Wow, she sings good! Like an angel!_ He thought. _But I cant let her know I think that._

          When Shadow was done and had gathered all her things together, she walked towards the door. Unfortunately, she had to pass Cyborg to get there. When she did pass, he gave her a look that plainly said, 'Nice. Think you can get any worse?' She shot Cyborg a dirty look, and ran out, guitar swung on her back, flying off into the night sky. She was crying.

          Now Cyborg felt horrible. He felt more than horrible, he felt like scum. _It has to be done._ He thought. _For who?_ Said a little voice at the back of his head. _Her or you?_ Cyborg didn't want to answer that question.

*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~

Hi! Sorry if this chapter was bad. I fear I'm losing my touch!


	13. Raven's Test

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I've been pretty busy. You know, homework, chores, school, and thinking up new ideas for new chapters. I'm still a little brain dead so this might not be the best chapter.

Disclaimer: _Look._ I'm sick. I don't feel good. Do I really have to do this? Fine then. Be monkeys! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!!!!!! *coughs* I hate being sick! *coughs again*

**~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~~**~~**~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~

Chapter 13: Ravens Test

          Shadow flew off towards the hotel to pack (to go to her uncle's house) with tears in her eyes. When she had got there, she packed at top speed, trying to keep her mind blank. When she was done, she flopped down on her bed. 

          _Why does Cyborg have to be so mean?_ She thought. She didn't do anything to him! Or did she? Shadow thought back to every time she had ever talked to Cyborg. Nothing came to mind. Unless . . . . .

          But no. It couldn't be! It just didn't seem to fit. But somehow it did. It would explain everything he said and did. Shadow drifted off to sleep wondering if Cyborg really was afraid of her.

                                                                                         ~*~

          When Cyborg got home, he went strait to his room, trying to ignore the steaming meat-lovers pizza on the kitchen counter. But he noticed a note from Beastboy on it so he took a look:

_Cy-_

_I just wanted to let you know how wrong it is to eat meat-_

          He didn't even bother reading the rest of the note. He crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder as he head toward his room.

        _Why did I have to act so mean to Shadow?_ He thought to himself. She hadn't done anything to him, so by should he drag on her? _Because you're scared. _Said a little voice in the back of his head. He ignored it got onto his 'bed' and plugged in his systems so he could sleep.

                                                                                         ~*~

          The next day, after Shadow had dropped off her stuff at her uncle's house, she flew to the Fourth Test Field. This one was by the ocean, which was a surprise, because with Raven, she had expected it to be somewhere dark and gloomy. But it was a sunny day and the ocean was a sparkling blue. 

          The Team arrived shortly, also surprised by the location of the test. Raven stepped forward. 

          "Follow me." She said as she walked along a narrow path that led to a small rock about 50 feet out. Shadow followed. 

          "You must sit on this rock," Raven explained, "You must let yourself go and feel no fear. High Tide is coming in a few minutes, and I want you to sit and free your mind."

           Everyone was confused by what she had just said, but Shadow nodded and sat down on the rock nonetheless.

          Robin and Cyborg sat at a scanning computer that would scan Shadow's brain activity. They didn't know why they were doing it, but Raven said it was crucial for her test so they hadn't argued. 

          Just then, as Raven landed next to Robin at the computer, the tide came in, covering the path that separated Shadow from the land. 

          "Is the screen showing any fear or thoughts in her brain activity?" Raven asked in an unusually fast tone.

          Robin glanced at the screen. "Um, no fear, lots of activity in her Cerebral Cortex, why?" Raven didn't answer. She was watching Shadow intently.

          Out on the rock, Shadow was sitting in a cross-legged position, her hands on her knees in a meditating like way, trying to think of nothing, but not succeeding. It was hard to keep her mind blank, for the gears in her head were spinning at top speed, wondering why she was doing this. But she understood that she must sit silently, still, and motionless. Her eyes closed, she could hear nothing but the sound of the waves beating against the rock. Unexpectedly, a wave washed over her. But she sat still, not shivering, soaking wet.

          "Why didn't she use her powers to go through the waves?" asked Beastboy.

          Raven was silent. She was still concentrating on Shadow. It went the same way for hours. Waves would wash over Shadow, and when they did, Raven would ask whether there was fear or thoughts in her brain activity, and Robin would keep giving her the same answer. No fear, many thoughts. 

          The tide was starting to go out, and Raven sighed disappointed. "Last time." She said. "Any fear or thoughts?"

          Robin was silent, quickly tapping on the keys of the keyboard. "Robin." Said Raven. "Is there something wrong?"

          Robin stopped typing, and looked up at Raven. "This is weird." He said. "There's no thought activity in her brain. She's still there, but she's in some sort of coma."

          Ravens disappointment vanished. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She turned around, and headed for the tower. "Go wake her up and tell her she passed." She said over her shoulder. "I'll be in my room." 

          The Titans looked at Shadow on the rock, the path now clear to go get her, and then back to Raven. At least, back towards were Raven _was_. She was now back in the tower. They all looked at each other. Beastboy pulled a whole bunch of little white sticks out of his pocket.

          "Whoever gets the colored stick has to go get her." He said grinning. They all pulled sticks. Beastboy pulled out the one with the red tip. "Fine!" he said, "I'm gonna go get coma girl now!" He flew out to the rock as a bird and then turned back to Beastboy form again. He tapped Shadow carefully on the shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she looked up, startling Beastboy, and sending him backwards off the rock and into the ocean. Shadow helped him back onto the rock.

           "Did I pass?" she asked.

          Beastboy hit the side of his head to get the water out of his ears. "You practically push me into the ocean, and all you can say is 'did I make it?'!!! How about, 'Oh Beastboy, I'm sorry!' or 'Beastboy, are you okay?'!!"

          Shadow rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said sarcastically. "Beastboy, are you okay? Oh, by the way, **_did I pass the test?_**"

          "Much better," said Beastboy, not catching the sarcasm. "And _yes_ you did pass. _How_ you passed, I have no clue. But you passed."

          "Good boy!" Shadow said as if she were talking to a puppy. She patted Beastboy on the head and flew off toward the others.

          "WONDERFUL!" Starfire shouted. "One more test to go, and then you shall be a Teen Titan!"

          "Now don't get your hopes up." Said Robin. "My test isn't going to be very easy you know."

          "I know." Shadow said. "But nothing good in life come to me very easy. As a matter of fact, nothing good comes to me at all."

          Robin eyed her curiously. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

          "Nothing." Shadow said quickly. "Nothing at all." She looked at her watch, which had stopped from getting wet so many times. "I'm gonna go get some dry clothes See you tomorrow?"

          The Titans bid her farewell.

          "Seeya!" Shadow flew off to her Uncles house to dry off and take a nap.

          "How did she pass the test exactly?" Asked Cyborg.

          "Don't ask me." Said Beastboy, "I don't even know what the test was!"

          Robin rolled his eyes, "Let's just go have some dinner. "We missed lunch and I'm really hungry."

          So they all walked to the tower together in silence.

~~*~**~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In case you guys are wondering the Cerebral Cortex is the part of your brain that makes you thin and stuff. At least I think that's what is does. Hmmmmmm. I'll have to ask my dad on that one. *yells to dad*  DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!


	14. Preparation

Hi! Sorry I haven't up dated in a few days! I've been having writers block, and now that's it over I'm able to spill my gut on this story! I've been day dreaming again, (which is a good thing. That's how I came up with shadow!) and I've got like 5 chapter ideas already set! They should all be up by March 13th! Okay, I won't keep you waiting any longer! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Now, I've already kept my readers from read for a while, so why keep them waiting any longer? I'm gonna skip telling all those nutcase out there that I don't own Teen Titans. (Dang it! I just told them didn't I?)

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~~**~

Chapter 14: Preparation

          When Shadow got home, she used the key her uncle gave her to get inside the house. When she opened the door, she saw her uncle reading the newspaper in his rocking chair. When he looked up, surprise appeared on his face.

          "And why would ye be all wet m'lass?" he asked.

          He was right. Shadow was wet to the bone, her clothes were matted to her skin, and her curly hair was dripping with saltwater. "I'll tell you after my nap." She yawned. She was not only really wet, she was really _tired_. 

          The surprise on Uncle Pat's face turned to understanding. "Of course lassie." He said. "Let me show you where you'll be stayin'." He led her up the stairs and into the hallway. Opening a door to his right, he revealed a very nice looking room. She stepped inside. 

          The rug was a soft green, unlike the shamrock color that coated the rest of the house. The walls were even softer lavender, with _hand-painted_ Lilacs and Violets. All of the furniture was made of a dark cherry-wood. The dresser had a pretty pink lamp and a green leather-bound book. There was a vanity mirror hanging over the dresser. The twin-sized bed had a large quilt over it. It had different patched and cross-stitch patterns on it. Something told Shadow that her mother had made it. There was a small bed-side table complete with drawers and another lamp, identical to the one on the dresser. Her suitcases were in the corner across from the bed, ready for her to unpack them. The closet was one of those built-into-the-wall types of closets. Another mirror (only longer) was on the outer sliding door so she could see how she looked in what she was wearing. The closet was open, revealing racks of jeans and shirts. 

          She turned to thank her uncle but he was already gone. She sighed and shut the door. After she had peeled off her clothes and thrown them in the wicker clothes basket by the door, she put on some fresh clothes from the closet and lay down gently on top of the quilt covering the bed. She could smell Violet, Lilac, and Lavender. _Just the way mom used to smell, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                            ~*~

          When Shadow woke up an hour later, (about three o'clock) she felt totally refreshed. In fact, she decided she was going to go out and get ready for her last test tomorrow. She ran quickly down the stairs and into the living room. Her uncle was back in his rocking chair, watching an old Irish Talk-show. Her uncle really missed Ireland and was real big on keeping up with the old traditions.

          "Uncle Pat, can I go out for a little while?" She asked him. She wanted to go see a friend.

          "I only have on condition" he said. He looked at her and smiled. "Be home by 6:30 for dinner, you hear?"

          "I hear! Thanks Uncle Pat!" She yelled over her shoulder as she grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. When she was outside, she flew off towards the town dump. 

          When she got there, she walked into an off limits area, fenced off by yellow and black warning tape. After a while of walking, she came to a large hole. Inside was so dark you couldn't see the bottom. Shadow jumped in, landing on the bottom about 12 feet down. As she straitened up, she pulled a flashlight from her backpack. She turned it on and made her way through the dark, downward spiraling tunnels. When she finally reached to the end, she came to a dead end. Pulling a whistle from her pocket, she blew it. Three long blows, two short blows, and another really long one.

          The massive wall moved, revealing a large laboratory. It belonged to her friend Fixit. She had met him her first day in Gotham City. He had always told her that humans were obsolete, but that she was nice to have around anyway. Come to think of it, he hadn't told her that humans were obsolete in a while. He had stopped about a month ago. She had always wondered why, and when she asked, all he did was say, 'A friend taught me, that sometimes, it is the _robot_ that is obsolete.' And nothing else was said. 

          Shadow walked into the laboratory without fear and looked around.

          "Fixit!" she called. "Hey Fixit, it's me! Katie!" A robot came out of the shadows.

          "Hello there Shadow." He said, rolling over to a pile of spare parts. 

          Shadow was bewildered. "How did you know-?"

          "A friend told me." He said simply. "A _robot_ friend, if you will."

          Shadow understood now. "Oh, you mean Cyborg!" She paused, bent down, picked up a broken robot part, and started to play around with it, giving her hands something to do. "I didn't know you new Cyborg." She paused again, waiting for an answer. When she didn't get one, she continued "He must have told you how much he hates me, huh?"

          Fixit turned and looked at her. "He didn't tell me he hated you." He said, choosing his words carefully. "He only confided his fears to-" He stopped, knowing he had said too much.

          "Fears?" asked Shadow. "What fears?"

          Fixit only shook his head. "He had asked me not to tell anyone, and I have already said too much."

          "I understand." She said. And she did. Her father had always been pressuring her for info when she didn't want to say anything. She changed the subject. "Hey Fixit? Can you help me make some tools for my last test tomorrow?"

          Fixit smiled. Something he didn't do very often. "Of course." He said turning back to the pile of spare parts. "What do you need?"

                                                                                       ~*~

          At about 6:20, Shadow's backpack was bulging with tools she would need for Robin's test tomorrow. Shadow thanked him and set off through the roof and back towards her home. She was now ready for Robin's test.

*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~****~*~~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think? I like how I fit Fixit along in there. And in case you folks don't remember, Fixit is the robot dude in the one episode where Cyborg's power cell was dieing and he fell through a hole in the junkyard, and Fixit tried to make him full-fledged robot! And if you don't remember him too bad!

I wanna thank my friend Edie! I really should thank her more often shouldn't I? *smiles mischievously* 

THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE! THANKYOU EDIE!

Oh, And did I mention; THANKYOU EDIE!!! 


	15. Robin's Test

Hi! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! No, it's not the cure for cancer. IT'S MUCH BETTER!  That's right! It's Robin's Test!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, do you think I could draw a little better than _this?_ *holds up mutated drawing of Beastboy*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15: Robin's Test

          The next day, when Shadow got to the next test field, she was amazed. She was pretty sure this wasn't here yesterday. She was standing to the entrance of the biggest maze she had ever seen, _including_ the one that led to Fixit's Lab.

          "Ready?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Robin, looking at Shadow expectantly. 

          "Um, yah, sure." She said nervously, looking back at the humungous maze. She wasn't so sure she was tough enough to be a Teen Titan anymore. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked back. It was Robin.

          He smiled. "Don't worry." He said sincerely, "I positive that you'll be able to do it." 

          Show took a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "I feel a lot better." And she meant it too.

          About 5 minutes later, Shadow was at the start of the maze. 

          "Okay Shadow," said Robin over an intercom, "This isn't a timed maze, so don't rush, okay?"

          Shadow braced herself, ready for the task ahead. 5-4-3-2-1-START.

          Shadow half walked, half ran into the maze. She put her hand to the wall at her right, testing it to see if it she would be able to go through it. No such luck. But instead of taking her hand away, she kept it there, and kept running, moving along with where the wall was leading.

          The Titans were watching her from a platform above. 

          "Why is she keeping one hand against the wall?" asked Beastboy. "Is she leaning on it for support or something?"

          "I'll have to go with 'or something,' Beastboy," Said Raven. "She's keeping one hand on the wall to her right so no matter what, she wont get lost in the maze."

          "That's pretty clever." Robin said to himself, supremely impressed. He pressed a button on the computer in front of him, and then types something into the keyboard. Moments later, Jinx was unleashed into the maze.

          "Um, how did you get Jinx to be in your maze?" Cyborg asked surprised.

          "I promised her she could have one of my spare belts, considering how much she likes them." Robin responded, not taking his eyes off Shadow, who was beginning to run closer to where Jinx was standing, fluffing her pink hair. Predicting what Cyborg would say next, he continued. "I took the weapons out and placed a microscopic tracking device in there in case we ever need to know where she is."

          "Yah, but _Jinx?_" Asked Cyborg, looking back at the maze. Shadow was now caught in an epic battle with Jinx.

          "You may have beaten all thier other tests," hissed Jinx, "But now, your _luck_ has just run out!"

          This comment made Shadow mad. She attacked with her leg at full force. "I didn't get past the other tests based on luck," she said, Jinx catching her foot and slamming her against the wall. "It was talent and hard work." She got back up and took a rope out of her belt, (which she was only using for Robin's Test) and tied it so it was like a lasso. She started to spin it up in the air.

          "Of course you did," Jinx snarled as shadow threw the lasso but missed. Shadow quickly tugged it back, ducking to miss one of Jinx's blasts. Jinx jumped up to her and stopped by Shadow's ear, making her stop dead still. "Oh, and by the way," Jinx whispered menacingly, "Say hi to your daddy for me."

          This comment got Shadow moving again. As Jinx hopped and twirled away, Shadow threw the lasso again, this time capturing Jinx around the ankles. Shadow finished tying her up and left her struggling while she went on to the rest of the maze, trying as hard as she could not to cry. 

          It went pretty much the same way all the way through, a robot or bad guy would appear, and Shadow would send it tumbling to the ground.

          When she could finally see the door, she was so relieved, she didn't realize the large box over head that was about to fall on her until it was too late. She was trapped inside the box. Shadow tried to force her way through. She couldn't! 

          _Stupid Titanium Sulfrite!_ She thought frustrated. She kept forcing. _Stupid life-changing chemicals! Stupid dad!_ She stopped trying to force herself through the box. This was the first time she had thought about 'the day' in 3 whole years. She wanted to cry, but held it in. She had to think of a way out of there.

          Back up on the platform, the Titans were wondering what shadow was doing. 

          "What is she doing?" asked Starfire "With her powers she should be able to go through the walls with ease!"

          "She can't" said Robin simply. "The box is made of Titanium Sulfrite."

          "So?" asked Beastboy. "It could be made of rubber and I would still be confused."

          Raven rolled her eyes. "When she first came to auditions, Shadow told us she could go through any solid object _except _Titanium Sulfrite."

          "Oh," Said Beastboy. After a moment of silence, Beastboy spoke up again. "What kind of person tells you that kind of stuff?"

          Back in the box, Shadow was trying every gadget she had in her temporary belt to get out. Nothing was working. She slid down the side of the box to the floor. She closed her eyes. Sitting there on the floor reminded her of that night with her father. 

        "No." Shadow said aloud, getting back up to her feet. "I will _not_ give up. No matter how hard you want me to." She closed her eyes and thought hard. 4 walls and a ceiling made of Titanium Sulfrite were keeping her from her goal. _Wait,_ she thought,_ The walls and ceiling are made of Titanium Sulfrite, but not the floor. _She went through the floor and came up across the finish line, beaming like she had just won the Olympics.

          The Titans met her down at the exit of the maze.

          "You passed the test." Said Robin, a smile set on his face. He pulled a Titans communicator out of his pocket and held it out for Shadow to take. "It looks like you're part of the team now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! I just looooove torturing you guys with cliffhangers! Keep on reading for new chapters and please keep reviewing! Thanks! Buh-bye! New chapter should be up by Wednesday! 


	16. Not While I'm Alive

Hey. I'm really tired right now because I just got back from my friend Rachel's B-Day Party. We were screaming and yelling, running and cart-wheeling, and light as a feathering and stiff as a boarding. It was fun. I wasn't able to spend the night though, because I have a baby-sitting class tomorrow. That has a good side and a downside for you _and_ me. If you wanna know what those are, I'm too tired to care. 

Disclaimer: Look. I'm an (almost) teenage girl! I was just at a party where everybody didn't know how to keep their mouths shut! Do you think someone as immature as me could _seriously_ own Teen Titans?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 16: Not while I'm Alive

_          Last time: "You passed the test." Said Robin, a smile set on his face. He pulled a Titans communicator out of his pocket and held it out for Shadow to take. "It looks like you're part of the team now."_

          **This time:**

"Really?" Shadow asked completely amazed, tears of joy in her eyes.__

          Beastboy stepped up. "Well, yah," he said. "We didn't have you go through all those tests just to send you home!"

          _I really should say something,_ thought Cyborg. _I just can't let her join up like this!_ As if on cue, Starfire, being the cocky person that she is, decided to make that possible. 

          "Glormak or Mosomit everyone!!" she shouted. Everyone was confused. They knew it must mean yay or neigh, but they didn't know what meant what.

          Cyborg decided that it was now or never. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Which one means neigh?" He asked. Everyone was silent. The tears of joy in Shadow's eyes turned to tears of sorrow.

          "What do you mean Cyborg?" Asked Robin. He didn't understand. "Don't you want Shadow to become part of our team?"

          "Not while I'm alive." He said glaring at Shadow. As soon as their eyes met, he stopped glaring. He had realized what he had just done. He had broken the heart, and shattered the dream of an innocent girl. All Shadow wanted was to be part of their 'family'. Before he could say anything, Shadow turned and started walking for the door.

          "Shadow? Where are you going?" asked Starfire. She wanted Shadow to stay.

          Shadow stopped and turned back to the Teen Titans. "I know when I'm not wanted." She said looking sadly into Cyborg's eyes, "And I'm definitely not wanted here." She turned her back to them again. "Not anywhere." She then took off running. Out the door, and into the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Look, I'm VERY sorry if this chapter is really short, but as I said in the head note above, I wrote this all in one night. Write now, I can barely talk, and not being able to talk makes me stressed, and when I'm stressed, I can't write anything structured for very long. So long! I'm off to bed! Not of my own free will of course. My mom and dad are making me. So, before I bid you adieu, I shall sing you a bed-time song. Sung to the tune of, "Go to sleep Little Baby"

Nightie Night!

Sleep real tight!

Please don't let the bed-bugs bite!

If they do, get a shoe,

And beat 'em till their balck and blue!

Nightie Night Everybody! I'm off to the wonderful land called sleep!


	17. Wide Open Spaces

I went to a babysitting class today, and I got certified by the Red cross to baby-sit! You won't believe the name of out teacher! His Name is Borg! At first I thought Cy-Borg! It was soooooo funny! HAHAHAHA! I'm soooooo excited! Some guy from John Casablanca wants me to talk to some director who is doing a movie near where I live! Yay! Anyway, my friend Edie posted her next Chapter to her story, so I guess I have to post mine. This chapter is gonna have another song in it because Shadow is a really musical person. Thanks! Bye!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or "Wide Open Spaces." Wide Open Spaces is a country song, that I heard on KUPL and I just thought it totally described Shadow.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 17: Wide Open Spaces

          All the Teen Titans turned to Cyborg. They all had equally mad looks on their faces.

          "What!?" asked Cyborg.

          "You know what exactly what Cyborg." Said Robin, looking disgusted.

          Beastboy stepped up to taking on Cyborg. "And don't say you're still mad at her for beating your test. What's up with you?"

          All the Teen Titans looked at Cyborg expectantly. Cyborg knew he couldn't keep it from them forever.

          "I'M JUST AFRAID SHE'LL TAKE MY PLACE OKAY?" Cyborg shouted angrily, finally getting the awful feeling off his chest. "IT'S JUST THAT SHE'S SO DANG GOOD AT EVERTHING ELSE, IM AFRAID THAT I WONT BE NEEDED ANYMORE!" And with that, he took off out the door and into the street.

          When Cyborg finally felt better hours later, he was out by a small park on the outskirts of the city. Off in the distance he could hear a guitar. Wanting to know who was playing the guitar, he followed the sound of it. 

          After he followed the music over one last hill, he could see Shadow sitting on a stone wall, facing away from him and towards a small steam. He silently tip-toed up to the wall and climbed up next to her. Shadow didn't notice him. Or maybe she did, but just ignored him. No, he was pretty sure he didn't notice her. She was looking towards the setting sun, still playing the guitar, tears falling like raindrops from her beautiful green eyes, absent of their usual sparkle. Unexpectedly, she started to sing.

_Who doesn't know what I'm talkin' about?_

_Who's never left home?_

_Who's never struck out?_

_To lead a dream and a life of their own?_

_A place in the clouds?_

_A foundation of stone?_

The first verse was more of a question than a song.

_Many precede, and many will follow. _

_A young girl's dream no longer hollow._

_It takes the shape of a place out west._

_What it holds for her, She hasn't yet guessed!_

The next one seemed as though a girls dream was just happening. Maybe Shadow just wrote this and the song was going to end with her dream not happening.

_She needs, Wide Open Spaces!_

_Room to make, her big mistakes!_

_She needs, New Faces!_

_She knows the highest stakes._

New faces. Maybe that was supposed to be the Teen Titans.

_She traveled this road, as a child._

_Wide eyed and grinning, she never tired._

_But know she won't be comin' back with the rest._

_If these are life's lessons, She'll take this test!_

It seemed as though Shadow's childhood was pretty rough.

_She needs, Wide Open Spaces!_

_Room to make, her big mistakes!_

_She needs, New Faces!_

_She knows the highest stakes,_

_She knows the highest Stakes!_

Cyborg moved around where he was sitting guiltily.

_As her folks drive away, her dad yells, "Check the oil."_

_Her Mom says, "I'm leavin' my girl."_

_She said, "It didn't seem, like that long ago,_

_When she stood there, and let her own folks know!_

Maybe she had to leave her mom and dad behind when she was a kid.

_She needed, Wide Open Spaces!_

_Room to make, her big mistakes!_

_She needs, New Faces!_

_She knows the highest stakes._

          When she was done, she slide down off the wall, and went to sit by the stream. Cyborg did the same. He took a deep breath before saying anything.

          "Look, I'm sorry." He said gently. He didn't want to hurt her feelings anymore. "I was just-" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

          "Afraid." She finished for him after a moment of silence. "Afraid that you would be left behind. Afraid that you would be abandoned. Afraid of someone who can ruin your entire life in a passing second." She said it in a strange way. As if it was all she had ever seen. All she had ever felt. All she had ever lived.

          "How did you know?" he asked amazed. He was not only amazed how she knew, but how she said it.

          "Let's just say that my life has _never_ been a piece of cake." She said still looking into the setting sun. Tears still falling from her eyes. She was hugging her legs, her chin resting upon her knees. "Not even when my dad _did_ love me." She whispered as if to herself; not Cyborg.

          He looked at her, his anger returning. She kept acting like she had the worst life in the world! _Maybe she does._ Said the little voice. _Yah right! _Cyborg thought-retorted back. He growled in frustration and looked away from Shadow and back into the sunset. "Why do you even want to be a Teen Titan anyway?"

          "The better question is," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at Cyborg. "Why _don't_ _you_ want me to be one?" And without another word, she looked away from him, and started to put her guitar back in its case. Cyborg stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him, more tears merging from her eyes.

          "That question doesn't matter." He said, looking deep in her eyes. "Because I _do_ want you to be a Teen Titan."

          "Really?" she said. The sparkle in her eyes were embering with hope.

          "Really." He said. "Just a sec." he said. His arm was beeping. A message from Robin popped up on it. It was a letter asking him where he was and when he would be back. He instant messaged back telling them when, where, and what to do before he got back.

          He looked back up at Shadow. "What do you say to dinner at the Café?" he asked. "I believe its Karaoke night 

tonight."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How do you like that? I hope its good enough FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE. *cough*Edie*cough* I should have a new chapter up after A CERTAIN SOMEONE posts her next chapter. *cough*Again, Edie*cough* Thanks! Bye! 


	18. Welcome Home

Hey! Well, I guess your wondering who Edie is huh?  Well, she's a friend I met on Fan Fiction and we have little a little sort of a game where the other person doesn't post until the other posts. In other words we take turns posting chapters. Well, I suppose that you read the Chapter Title and are very eager for me to continue, but maybe I will torture you a bit and _not_ do this chapter! Maybe I shouldn't finish the story at all! Nah, I was just kidding, I'm not _that_ mean. Well, I've been stalling long enough.

Disclaimer: Look, I watched Teen Titans last night, and _if_ I really _did_ own Teen Titans, Terra would have a bigger part! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 18: Welcome Home

          After a fun three hours of singing Karaoke, eating pizza, and making jokes, Cyborg led Shadow back to Titans Tower. 

          "Come on," Said Cyborg, leading Shadow into the evidence room. "I wanna show you something." He would first lead her to the evidence room, then, to her surprise.

          "What is this place?" Shadow asked in awe as Cyborg opened the door. 

          "This," Said Cyborg, leading her in. "Is the Evidence room." 

          Large glass cases here displayed everywhere, and inside them were pieces of evidence the Titans had come up with during their many adventures. Shadow walked along one of the aisles, Cyborg watching her. It was almost as if she was looking for something, but she seemed so anxious, it was as if she was hoping it wouldn't be there. _Please don't be here, _she thought,_ Please don't be here. _She stopped at one of the cases, it had a light over it, so it was one of the more important pieces. She was just staring at it. No expression on her face. 

          Cyborg walked next to her and saw that she was looking at one of Slade's masks that they had managed to get a hold of. 

          "That's one of Slade's masks," he explained. "Slade is-"

          "I know who Slade is." She said politely, still staring at the mask.

          This surprised Cyborg. "Have you had problems with him?"

          "Let's just say he's _not_ my favorite person." She said solemnly. 

           Cyborg now knew that this wasn't the best place to be with Shadow right now, so he led her back into the hall and to a door that was open about 3 inches. The light was off.

          "Close your eyes." Cyborg said, "Don't open them until I say." She closed her eyes and he led her into the dark room. _What could he possibly be up to?_ She thought. "Okay," said Cyborg flipping on the light, "Open."

          When Shadow opened her eyes, she saw she was in a room just like the one at her Uncles house, along with all of the Teen Titans _plus_ her Uncle smiling at her. Robin stepped forward.

          "Hold out your hands and close your eyes, and I will give you a big surprise." He said smiling, holding something behind his back.

          Shadow hesitated. "You're not gonna kiss me are you?" she said apprehensively. 

          Robin laughed, Starfire's eyes widening behind him. "Not a chance." He said. Starfire relaxed.

          Shadow laughed too. "Good," she said smiling, "Okay then." She closed her eyes and held her hands out. She felt Robin give her something. When she opened her eyes, she saw a Titan Communicator in her palms. She looked up at Robin, tears swelling in her eyes.

          He smiled and stepped out of her way, flourishing his hands to her new room. "Welcome home." He said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ha! Ha! Hey Edie! I'm not gonna post my next chappie (like I've written it) until you post yours!!! Ha! Ha!


	19. Let Him Go!

Hi! Sorry! I know I said that it would be up by (last) Wednesday, but I got busy. My friend Edie made a pic of Shadow getting her guitar, but I don't have it yet. *cough*slacker*cough* Anyway, I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting, for my muse has been on vacation this past week.

As for the new name, _yes_ I am wanna112, and _yes_ I will still keep updating.

Disclaimer: *clicking sound* Hello, you have reached Steph's story, "Coming out of the Shadows." She's not here at the moment to tell all you bozo's she doesn't own Teen Titans, so please leave a message at the tone of the beep. *beep*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 19: Let him go

          Everything went well for the next few weeks. Shadow learned the rules of the Titan household very easily, and (fortunately) was a very good cook! She took turns cooking meals with the other Titans and every Sunday, they all went out for pizza. Shadow also turned out to be a very good crime fighter. She was not only good at beating up bad guys, she was good at beating up bad guys and still letting the rest of the team do it too.

          The Titans had gotten her a locket with their picture in it. "Now you can say your friends are with you everywhere!" said Starfire. When Shadow has opened it, she was touched. Cyborg was giving a peace sign with his hand; Beastboy was giving Raven bunny-ears while Raven spared a small smile, not noticing Beastboy; Robin was smiling the "smile" he was so famous for with all the girls in Gotham city; Starfire was beaming her best Tamerainian smile; And Shadow was in the middle of them all, looking happier than she had in years.

          Shadow was starting to think that this could go on forever. That her father would leave her and her new-found friends alone, and the Titans would never find out anything about her origin. But even when you're part of a super cool, butt-kicking, superhero team, things can get to be too good to be true.

          It happened in the living-room. The Titans had just finished helping Aqua-lad save Atlantis from an army of man-eating tiger-sharks, and were taking a break. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video-games ("I'm gonna beat you! I'm gonna beat you! How'd you beat me?!"); Raven was reading "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe (*silence*); And Robin and Shadow were playing Battle-Ship while Starfire asked questions wonderingly. ("But why is it called a Battle when all you are doing is guessing where all the tiny little pieces are?")

          The TV where Cyborg and Beastboy were playing turned off unexpectedly. 

          "Awwwww man!" Yelled Beastboy. "I was winning!!" Slade's face appeared on the screen, making him jump in surprise, falling off the couch in the process. 

          "Sorry if I was interrupting anything." Said Slade. "I just wanted to tell you all something." He paused for effect, letting the silence cut through the air terrifyingly. All eyes were on him. He finally decided to stop the silence and turned to Shadow. "I think I have something that might interest you _Shadow_." The way he said it sent chills running down Shadow's spine.

          Slade stepped out of way revealing a man tied up in a chair by chains and rope. A strip of duct tape was over his mouth and he looked unconscious. His face was coated with dirt, but Shadow could still see who he was. It was Uncle Pat.

          She sprung to her feet shaking with anger, her hands clutched so tightly that her knuckles turned white underneath her gloves. "Let him go!" She shouted. "What's he ever done to you!" she fought back tears, not wanting Slade to see them.

          Slade chuckled. "It's not what _he's_ done, young Shadow." He said calmly. "It's what _you_ have done." He laughed a menacing laugh, and the screen turned blank. Shadow fell to her knees and started to cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw Robin standing there, patting her shoulder comfortingly. 

          "Don't worry," he said. He look back up at the screen. "We'll get your Uncle back." And Shadow believed him.

          Slade's evil laugh echoed throughout the tower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ha! Ha! How do you like that?  Gee, I sure hope that you all got this story! Stupid Fanfic! *pout*


	20. Where is He?

Hi! Well, I can't think of anything to say, so ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I OWN TEEN TITANS! (Well, actually I don't. Please don't sue me!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 20: Where is he?

          The Titans started by going to Uncle Pat's house. They drove there in the T-car. When they pulled up in empty driveway, everything appeared normal, but when they got inside, everything was a mess. Chairs were tipped over; drawers were open with their contents all over the floor, and glass from the now broken porcelain angel that used to sit on the hearth was scattered everywhere. 

          "Titans, split up and look for anything that might be a clue." Said Robin. "Raven and Starfire, you check the kitchen-"

          "But _we_ wanted the kitchen!" whined Beastboy gesturing to Cyborg and himself. 

          Robin paused, his eyebrows raised. "Exactly." He said knowingly. "That's why you guys get to search upstairs. Try not to break anything." He paused and looked at Shadow. "You and I will be searching this mess." He said, nodding towards the wrecked living-room. "Let's go people." Everyone went to their separate areas and started looking.

          Shadow silently walked through the mess. She stopped by the broken rocking chair and stooped over, picking up a handkerchief. She sniffed at it. "Robin." She said nervously. 

          "Yah?" asked Robin, bending over and examining the broken angel by the fireplace. 

          "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." She said weakly, handing the cloth to Robin. He sniffed at it and grimaced.

          "Sleeping cloth." He said taking another look around. Shadow felt a chill run down her back as she imagined her dad sneaking up on Uncle Pat; the cloth in his hand; him placing it over Uncle Pat's mouth, causing him to drop to the floor motionless.

          "Looks like he was looking for something." Said Robin, pulling Shadow out of her reverie. "Anything here house he might've been after?"

          "My uncle didn't really have much." She said, picking up papers from the floor and studying them. Bill, bill, bill, postcard from the tax collector, bill.

          "Shadow?" Robin asked, picking up books from in front of the bookshelf and flipping through the pages to see if there was anything between the pages.

           "Yah?" said Shadow, picking up the lamp on the floor that was miraculously not broken and standing up to replace it on the coffee table.

           "What did Slade mean when he said that you did something?" He heard a crash from behind him and spun around, to find Shadow bending over the lamp she had just dropped. She had her head bent over to hide her face which had gone chalk white.

          "I'd rather not talk about it." She said quietly. She could feel the color coming back to her face, so she didn't try to hide anymore.

          "But it might help if we knew more." He insisted. But when she looked up, he decided it would be best to drop the subject. It was the look in Shadow's eyes. They showed years and years of irreversible pain, and ultimate longing. But where did the pain come from? What was the longing for?

          "Never mind." He said. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

          She looked away again. "If I told you . . ." she trailed off.

          "Shadow, if you know where he is, we might be able to save your uncle."

          She looked back at him, trying to make the decision. "46826 Miamo Street," She sighed. "That's where he'll be."

          Robin look surprised at the fact she could give the address so quickly. "Are you sure?"

          Shadow looked away from him again. A small sparrow was sitting on the windosil. It was singing a lively tune, reminding the world it was spring. _I wish I was that little bird._ She thought. _So small and carefree._ "No one would know better than me." she said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How do you like that? Sorry I haven't been able to post for a while! Fanfic erased my story again due to having my story in the wrong place again! Grrrr. I hate it when they do that!


	21. Is that any way to talk to your Father?

Hi! Next Chapter! Mwa ha ha! Slade makes a special appearance in this chapter, so you might just wanna skip the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: *singsong voice* I own Teen Titans! I own Teen Titans! WAIT! NO DON'T! NOOO! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! IM TOO YOUNG TO BE SUED! *gasps* Or am I?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Chapter 21: Is that any way to talk your Father?

          They got to the house on Miamo they walked up the front steps of the porch.

          "You sure this is it?" asked Beastboy, peering in one of the dirt stained windows. "It looks kind of abandoned."

          "Duh," said Cyborg. "Slade's not the kind of guy who would put a huge neon sign over his front door that said, 'Slade hides here'!"

          Robin rolled his eyes and tried opening the door. "It's locked." He said looking at Shadow. Shadow got the hint and went through the wall, unlocking the door from the inside and letting the Titans in. She could have, of course, unlocked it with her house key, but then they would have suspected something.

          They slowly explored the house. Shadow walked around slowly, tapping her foot lightly every here and there. The Titans stopped what they were doing to watch her.

          "Um, what are you doing?" asked Robin.

          "Checking for a door in the floor." She tapped down and heard a hollow _clunk_. Kicking aside a small hand-knitted rug, she revealed an imprinted door handle. The Teen Titans stared in awe.

          "What?" she asked, trying to sound like it was a lucky guess. Robin could tell it was time to change the subject.

          "Well, lets go." He said, ushering shadow to open the door. She quietly bent over and opened it, revealing a staircase. She led the way down the staircase, dreading what she would find at the bottom.

          When they finally reached the bottom, a light flipped on, and they found themselves surrounded by Slade's robots. They all had some kind of blasters attached to their arms. The floor opened up a few feet in front of them, and a platform rose up from it. On the platform was Slade. And he was holding a man tied up in chains by the collar.

          "Let him go you snot-nosed, overly-controlling, black-hearted pig!" she yelled. The Titans just stared; amazed that she would talk to him like that.

          "Now, now Shadow," he said in a counseling voice. "Is that any way to talk to your father?" Shadow flinched. The Titans were speechless.

          Cyborg finally found his voice, lost his surprise and grew angry. "So that's why you wanted to be a Teen Titans so much!" he shouted at Shadow. "You were just leading us to Slade here!"

          Shadow was about to respond when Slade responded for her. "My you're smart." He said, smiling at Shadow cruelly. 

         "No! He's lying!" She cried, looking at the Titans. They were all looking at her with looks of misunderstanding. All except Robin, who was glaring at Slade, and Cyborg, who was glaring at Shadow.

          Slade smiled. "Good job Shadow." He said. "You did very well." He threw her uncle (whom he was still holding) to the side and smiled. "Good job." He repeated. Shadow fiercely walked forward so she was face to face with Slade.

          "You disgust me." She said. "You always have." He slapped her across the face with such great speed, she didn't have time to dodge it, and was sent to the floor unconscious.

          Before the Titans had time to react, 5 of Slade's robots fired thick metal collars that slapped around each of their necks, sending an electric charge through all of them. They too, fell to the floor. 

          Slade smiled evilly. "Take the Titans to our special guest cells." He ordered the robots that had fired at them. "And make sure Katherine here is most uncomfortable."

                                                                       ~*~

          When the Titans woke up, Shadow was gone and they were all in a huge jail cell. They still had the collars around their necks.

          "Where are we?" asked Starfire. "And where is Shadow?"

          "Who cares where Shadow is." Said Cyborg angry. He was sitting on a bed, staring into space. "For all I care, she can go to-"

          "That's enough Cy." Said Robin sternly. He went over to the bars and shook them. "They aren't made of Titanium Sulfrite. Maybe Shadow can get us out."

          "Why would back-stabber help us?" said Cyborg gloomily.

          Raven stood up and walked over to Cyborg. "Cyborg, my father's evil. Does that make me a bad person?" she asked sharply. "And besides, couldn't you see that she was set up?"

          Cyborg still didn't believe it. "Yah, I could also see she's a-" He said.

          "I _said_ that's enough Cyborg," Interrupted Robin. Behind them, Beastboy whined.

          "What is the matter Beastboy?" asked Starfire. "Do you need to take a 'potty-break' as you call it?" 

          Beastboy just stared at her for a moment, taken aback by what she had just said. "What?!?" he asked exasperated.

          "Never-mind that," said Robin. "What's the matter?"

          "Oh, yah!" said Beastboy remembering. He went back into Drama mode. "I can't use my powers!" he said, falling to his knees, and clutching his heart for full effect.

          "What?!" everyone cried in unison. Everyone tried using their powers. It was no use. Cyborg's systems were wacked, Raven couldn't concentrate, Starfire couldn't even get her eyes to glow, Beastboy was just now "Boy", and even Robin wouldn't be of any use, seeing how his utility belt had been taken away (it was hanging on the wall outside the door along with the keys) and his Karate moves couldn't do anything but dent the bars a bit.

          But they all refused to give up. They all went to sleep that night, exhausted from trying so hard. In minutes, everyone was asleep except for Cyborg. He was lying on his side, wondering if Shadow really had been set up, and if she had been, would they still be able to be friends?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Hope you liked that chapter! I do! :) I was hoping to make this one a little longer, but, hey, I couldn't find a way!


	22. Rememberance of the Pearl

Howdy do! New chapter! Please read! I have! Gotta stop! These two! Word Sentences!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Even ask my brother! Oh wait. Don't. He'll just tell you I do so I'll go to jail and he'll get his own room again. (That's how much of a stupid-head he is)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

          When Shadow woke up, she was on the floor of a dark room, with only the flicker of a stubby candle giving her light. She rubbed her face where Slade had hit her. 

          Leaning against one of the walls, she wondered if life was worth fighting for anymore. _What are you saying? _Said the little voice in her head. _Your friends need your help!_

          Shadow sighed. "Do they even want my help?" She whispered to herself. _Does it matter?_ Asked the voice. _They're your friends, and friends always help each other, no matter what!_

          Shadow closed her eyes. She _would_ go and help her friends. She just had to figure out how she would, and what they would do to stop Slade. What _was _Slade planning anyway? Shadow thought as hard as she could. Of course! She thought of a few months ago, when she was looking through her father's desk while he was away in China.

          Shadow remembered one of the blueprints. It was of a large machine that was supposedly supposed to get rid of the powers of every superhero in Gotham City, whether it was shape-shifting like Beastboy, or Kung-Fu fighting like Robin. Even people like Cyborg wouldn't be able to protect the city anymore. It needed to be powered by a small round object that was circled in red, so she had then supposed that Slade didn't have it yet. 

          _But he must have it now._ Why else would he have captured Uncle Pat to lure them down here? What _was_ the little round object?

          Just then, a memory hit Shadow like a speeding fright train.

                                                                        _~flashback~_

          _8-year-old Katherine was at her uncle's house for the day, and her Uncle Pat was putting some new things away. They had been shipped in from __Ireland__._

_          "Uncle Pat?" She asked pointing to the object that her uncle had just taken out of a velvet lined box. "What's that?"_

_          Her uncle chuckled. "This m'lass, is the Drocarra Pearl." He set it gently in her hands. It was smooth and round, roughly the size of a baseball; about as heavy as one too. It was pitch-black. But the most peculiar thing about it was that light didn't bounce off of it, so it had no shiny appearance._

_          "Did you know there's a legend to this?" he said, taking it gently out of her hands and setting inside the hollow glass skirt of a porcelain angel, and setting it on the hearth._

_          Katherine gasped. "Really?" she asked amazed. Her uncle chuckled again._

_          "Yes indeed." He said. He sat on his favorite rocking chair. Katherine went to sit on his lap. "You see, the pearl is black, because it holds a great evil that was sealed inside it many years ago. Legend has it, that if the pearl pass through someone who is pure of heart, it will be good and holy again. _

_          "But Uncle Pat," she said wonderingly, "How can a rock pass through somebody?"_

_          Uncle Pat smiled at the wide eyed little girl on his lap. "Maybe someday, you'll find out."_

                                                                      _~End flashback~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

*Dracula voice* Mwa ha ha ha! I have left you with a Cliffie! Mwa ha ha ha! 


	23. Friends Stick Together

Hey! Sorry this took a while but we're having state testing in school and I've been really lazy lately. Not too lazy to dream up the next chapter though! :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans please don't sue me I am only almost 13 and I am just a pathetic 7th grader and I can't see any reason to go on. *gasps for breath* (that was a long sentence you know!) I think I covered it all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Chapter 23: Friends Stick Together

          Shadow jumped up, ignoring the fact that her face hurt. She hurried towards the door. _I've got to save my friends!_ She thought.

          She reached for the doorknob, but stopped her hand when it was an inch away. _Would the Titans even want to be my friends anymore? _She thought. She saw a little light spot on the door. She looked down and saw that the light of the candle was reflecting off her locket. She took her hand away from the doorway and took the locket in both hands. Gently opening it, she revealed a picture. Smiling up from the picture were the Teen Titans. 

          Cyborg was the tallest of the bunch, so he stood out more. He had that, "I'm-better-at-video-games-than-you-and you-know-it" smile planted on his face. She then looked at Starfire, who was flashing her best Tameranian smile. Robin was next to her, smiling his mysterious smile that all the girls in town called "The Robby smile." Shadow shook her head at the disgusting name and looked at Beastboy next. His grin was almost too big for his face, and had both hand flashing Thumbs-up at her. Raven was next to him, looking almost as sullen as she usually did but was smiling a small smile, showing her soft side. But what mostly caught her eye was the girl in the middle of them all. She had cork-screw curly hair and dazzling green eyes. She was smiling happily and care-free. It was the only recent picture of Shadow looking even remotely happy. 

          Shadow snapped the locket shut and grasped it her hands. _They are my friends, and nothing __Athair does can change that._ She jerked the miraculously unlocked door open and ran down the halls toward the jail cells.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

In case you're wondering, _Athair_ mean Father in Irish. Shadow will sometimes use Irish words when she is angry of determined. (I would have put the Irish words in at the beginning of the story, but I hadn't thought of it until the last few chapters) Also, in the last chapter, the word _Drocarra _is actually two words I crossed into one! It really means _Magic Rock._ It sounds a whole lot better in Irish than in English doesn't it? D

Also, I'm sorry it's so short! I wrote this Chapter in a short period of time, and I can't see any reason to continue this chapter!


	24. Open Your Eyes

Hey! Sorry for the delay again. Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, there would be a new episode every other day.

*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Chapter 24: Open Your Eyes

          Cyborg was lying on his side, still awake. He couldn't seem to fall asleep. Something moved in the shadows outside the bars by his bed. He quickly shut his eyes.

          "Cyborg?" A voice whispered. It was Shadow. Cyborg kept his eyes closed. "Cyborg, I know you're awake, so quit faking."

          "Go away." Demanded Cyborg as he rolled over onto his other side so he was facing away from her. 

          "Don't make me come in there and shut down your systems." She threatened

          Cyborg scoffed. "Like you know how." He sneered over his shoulder.

          "I could find a way." She suggested. 

          Cyborg was silent for a moment, as though considering this. He sat up on his bed and glared at Shadow. "What do you want?"

          Shadow stepped through the bars. "Help me wake the others. I think I know what Slade's up to."

          Cyborg didn't move. "I think you've known what he's been up to all along." He said accusingly.

          Shadow looked at Cyborg pleadingly. "Please," she whispered, "It's okay if you hate me. I hate myself right now too. Just please trust on this" 

          "I don't think so." He said turning away. Shadow grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face her. 

          "Ar oscailt Amharc." She said exasperated. "It's Irish for Open Your Eyes. Open your eyes and see that I'm nothing like my father." 

          Cyborg looked into her eyes. The look they gave him was astounding. He almost decided to believe her. He shook his head to clear it a little bit. This was Slade's daughter he was looking at. _But what is she is different?._ Said the little voice. _What if she means it?_

           "Fine," he found himself saying. And they managed to get all of the Titans up without making any noise. After everyone was awake, Shadow took off their collars and began to explain.

          "Okay, I'm positive I know what Slade is up to." Shadow said to the Titans who were all huddles up on one of the beds. "He has this huge machine that is going to get rid of the powers of every super-hero in world." She grabbed one of the collars in the pile next to her. "This is just a proto-type of the real thing."

          "Wait a minute." Said Cyborg before Shadow could continue. "How do you know all this?"

          "I snooped around in his desk about a month ago while he was away in China." Responded Shadow. "There were some blueprints in them that told me everything I need to know."

          "Continue." Said Robin attentively.

          "Anyway, he needed a special source of power for the machine to work. This power comes from the Drocarra Pearl."

          "Where did he get the pearl though?" asked Raven solemnly.

          "My uncle had it at his house inside a porcelain angel." She said.

          "That's what Slade was looking for the day he was at your uncle's house!" Robin exclaimed. "That's why the house looked as if someone had been searching for something."

          Shadow nodded. "But now that he has it, we need to stop the machine before it's too late!"

          Robin stood up. "Right. Raven, you go with Beastboy."

          Raven sighed. "I guess _someone_ has to baby-sit him."

          "Yah," Beastboy agreed. "Wait," he said realizing what Raven had just said. "HEY!"

          Robin rolled his eyes. "Starfire will come with me, and Shadow will go with Cyborg."

          "But I-" Cyborg started to say. But Robin was already walking away.

          "Have fun solving your little issues." Teased Beastboy in baby-talk while pinching at Cyborg's cheek.

          Cyborg looked at Shadow who was trying really hard not to look at him. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

I'm sorry if that's too short everybody! Its another shortly written chapter.


	25. Daddy's Little Girl

Hi! A picture my friend Edie drew inspired this chapter, so THANKYOU PICTURE THAT EDIE DREW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There's nothing more to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Chapter 25: Daddy's Little Girl

          Shadow and Cyborg walked in silence for a while. _Where is she taking me?_ Thought Cyborg. Then something occurred to Cyborg. "If you were trapped by Slade too," he wondered aloud. "How did you escape?"

          Shadow was silent. "You know, I haven't thought about that till you just said it." She said, thinking. "The door to the room my dad threw me in was unlocked . . . .," she paused for a moment. "But then again, I'm not even sure _he_ knows how his mind works. Here we are." She stopped in front of a large metal door.

          "Where?" Cyborg asked quizzically.

          Shadow opened the door, revealing what seemed like an office. "My dad's office." She said. She and Cyborg stepped in. Shadow closed the door quietly behind her. 

          Cyborg was confused. "Why are we in here? Didn't you say you checked it out a few months ago?"

          "Yes, but we need to have another look at those blueprints." She said. "Maybe they said how to shut down the machine. You take the desk and I'll take the bookshelf."

          "Why the bookshelf?" he asked as he walked over to the desk.

          "You know those hollow books they sell on the flea market?" Shadow asked as she looked through each book. Cyborg nodded and Shadow continued. "Well, I'm pretty sure he snatched a couple while in China."

          All was silent for a moment while they searched. Cyborg decided to stir up a conversation. "So what's it like to have Slade as a dad anyway? You know, besides the whole 'he wants to kill your friends' bit."

          "Well I guess you can say it's like not having a father at all." She said. Cyborg felt a little sorry for her. Just then a picture-frame inside the desk drawer he was looking through caught his eye. He picked took it out and looked at it. It was a picture of Shadow.

         Her curly carrot-top hair was pulled up in a black ribbon the way it was now. She was in her regular black shirt along with a pair of capris and red sneakers. She had her right leg extended and her toe pointed and her hand was out in front of her with her palm facing out away from her. Her freckles were sprinkled over her nose and cheeks below her emerald green eyes, one of which, she was winking.

          Shadow sighed, making Cyborg look up. "Sometimes I wonder if he even cares about me." She said sorrowfully. Cyborg looked down at he words engraved on the frame.

                                                               ~Daddy's Little Girl~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Steph: Looks like Slade has a soft side.

Edie: How sweet. All together now people! Awwwwww! 

Slade: *walks in* I've been informed you have been mocking me.

*Edie and Steph have on black glasses with big nose and mustache attached*

Edie: *disguising voice* Um, no, we haven't, see, we're um-

Steph: *also disguising voice* We're curtain Salesman!

Edie: *blandly to Steph* Curtain Salesman?

Steph: Um, yah sure, why not?

Slade: Never mind! *walks away*

Edie: *Taking off glasses* Told you these glasses were a good idea! He totally didn't recognize us!

Steph: *also takes off glasses* Yah, but something tells me he was suspicious. 


	26. Good and Holy Again

New Chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans so if you would stop hunting me down I would really appreciate it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 26: Good and Holy Again

          Cyborg wanted to tell Shadow, but the words wouldn't come. He decided he wouldn't tell her. He felt it just wasn't his place.

          After a few more moments of searching, they left Slade's office and went down the hall. They searched room after room and came up with nothing. After turning another corner, they saw the other Teen Titans coming from separate halls. In front of them was one last door.

          "This must be it," Said Robin.

          "Are you sure?" asked Beastboy.

          Just then the door creaked open, revealing darkness.

          "Now I'm sure," Said Robin walking through the door.

          It was really dark inside, and as soon as the Titans stepped in, the door slammed behind them. A spotlight turned on over a chair, which happened to be seating Slade.

          Slade smiled. "I was wondering when you would bring them to me Shadow," he said slyly.

          "Don't waste us with your tricks Slade," growled Robin, who was glaring daggers at him. "We know that Shadow doesn't work for you."

          Shadow couldn't believe her ears. The Titans still liked her?

          "Robin," chuckled Slade. "You're so trusting." He paused. "Too trusting. Has there ever been a time when dear Shadow here acted nervous about her family? Does she act suspiciously whenever you mention family?" He knew he was stating the strait-out obvious.

          Robin smirked. "With a dad like you I don't blame her," he retorted.

          Beastboy laughed. "Crash and burn!" But he stopped when he saw Slade glaring at him. "Okay, I'm gonna shut up now," he said inching behind Cyborg.

           "Where's my uncle?" asked Shadow glaring at him.

          Slade smiled again as he pressed a button, and another spotlight shone on Uncle Pat tied up in a chair next to him.

          "Let's continue." He pressed another button the arm of the chair and yet another spotlight turned on behind him revealing a rather large machine behind him. "I suppose you know what this does," he said gesturing behind him. "No doubt my dear daughter her has told you about it."

          "No doubt I'm disgraced to even be related to you," Grumbled Shadow.

          Slade continued, ignoring her. "But one thing you didn't know about this machine, is that it makes the power disabling process _very,_ painful. And I can direct it at anyone I want." He paused again. "But first I think I'll start of by letting you fend for your life." He pressed another button, and robots surrounded the Titans. "I just find it so much more amusing that way."

          So the Titans started fighting the robots. Robin was using his freeze disks and bo-staff to defend himself along with Starfire with her star blasts. Beastboy and Raven were using their powers as well. Shadow and Cyborg were in another corner, fighting harshly.

          When the rain of robots pounding on Cyborg and Shadow seized for an everlasting second, Shadow had time to tell Cyborg her plan.

          "I want you somehow eject the pearl from the machine and throw it to me." She ordered. Another wave of robots hit them again.

          "Why you?" asked Cyborg, blasting off a robots head. "I could just destroy it."

          Shadow kicked at another robot. "The chemicals in that pearl are way to unstable, so unless you wanna get blown up, throw it to me."

          Cyborg was confused, but did as he was told. He snuck up behind Slade, and started to tap away at the computer. He finally got the crystal out and turned around to toss it to Shadow. But when he turned around, he bumped into Slade.

          "I'll take that." Said Slade, holding out his hand. Cyborg looked around franticly. He saw Shadow standing there. She was mouthing something over and over and over again. _Throw it._ Cyborg shouldered past Slade like he did with Beastboy when he was playing Foot Ball. He threw the Pearl to Shadow who caught it. 

           Time seemed to stand still. _What do I do?_ She thought. Then she remembered what her uncle had said. _If it passed through someone who is pure of heart the pearl will become good and holy again._ Shadow felt it turn warm in her hands. She held it at arms length and closed her eyes. The pearl began to glow. She pressed it against her heart and used her powers. Very slowly the pearl began to enter her body.

          Everyone stopped to look. Even the Robots. "Shadow, don't!" shouted Cyborg, but it was too late. The pearl was passing through her and a bright blinding light surrounded them all.

          When Shadow opened her eyes, she was in a white room with two doors. Both off them were open. One she couldn't see through because there was a bright light shining from it, and the other door led to where the Titans were all leaning over Shadow's limp body.

          "I see you have arrived Katie," said a voice. Shadow whirled around to see her mother wearing a white gown.

          "Mom?" asked Shadow. "I'm gonna skip the part where I get all astonished about you being here when you're supposed to be dead and go strait to asking where we are."

          Her mother smiled. "We are on the borderline honey." She said softly.

          Shadow was confused. "Borderline of what?" She asked.

          Her mother kept on smiling. "On the borderline of heaven and earth," she said simply. "You have a choice dear. You can either come with me," she pointed to the light door. "Or you can go back and finish living your life with your friends." She pointed to the earth door.

          Shadow took a deep breath. "Mom, as much as I would love to be with you . . . ." she trailed off.

          "I understand. You need to live your life. You need to be with your friends." She said. She walked forward and she and Shadow embraced each other. "I love you honey." Shadow's mother whispered in her ear.

          "I love you too mom." She whispered back. When they finally stopped hugging, Shadow walked slowly toward the door. But when she was in front of it, she stopped and turned around. "Mom, I have a question."

          "Yes honey?"

          "In heaven, are the clouds really made of cotton candy?" she asked, recalling something Beastboy had once told her.

          Her mother laughed softly. "Not quite." Shadow nodded smiling and stepped backwards through the door.

                                                                                  ~*~

          When the blinding light dimmed out, Slade was gone and Shadow was lying on the floor motionless. He ran over to Shadow while the others untied Uncle Pat.

          "What happened?" asked Uncle Pat when he and the Titans joined him in crouching over Shadow.

          "I dunno," said Cyborg. "For some reason she was pushing the pearl through her or something."

          Uncle Pat sighed in relief. "Tis' that all? She's going to be just fine." And sure enough, Shadow opened her eyes.

          She sat up. "Where's the pearl?" she asked rubbing her head. She had a huge migraine. _Must be the trip to heaven and back,_ she thought.

          Her uncle leaned forward and lifted the locket around her neck. Instead of gold, it was now made of Creamy-White pearl. "Thanks to you lassie, the pearl is good and holy again." He said softly. He opened it, revealing the picture of her and the Teen Titans. "Thanks to you and all yer friends."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry if the heaven business offended all of you people who aren't Christians. I didn't mean to offend you! I was just going along with Shadow's religion. Come to think of it, I'm not religious at all. I believe in the Christian God and all, but I don't make a big deal of going to church. Well anyway, I'm gonna stop my incoherent babbling and let you go on with your lives.


	27. Friends Forever

This is gonna be good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! I don't! I don't! I don't!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 27: Friends Forever

          A few weeks later, Cyborg was walking around the Tower alone. Everyone else had left to go get pizza again, but Cyborg just didn't feel like it. He decided to go on the roof to watch the sunset. When he opened the door, her saw Shadow standing out on the ledge, transfixed on the horizon.

          "What are you doing out here?" Asked Cyborg walking up on the ledge next to her. "I thought you were out getting pizza with everyone else."

          Shadow was silent for a moment. "I was going to, but I changed my mind." She was playing with her locket with one hand, the other across her stomach, holding on to her elbow. "I much prefer watching the sun set." All was still for another moment. "Why do hate me?"

          Cyborg was taken aback. "I don't hate you!" He protested.

          "You used to." She said, still not tearing her eyes away from the setting sun. She was still twirling her locket around in her hand.

          "You wanna know the truth?" he asked. Shadow nodded, keeping her eyes on the horizon. "I was scared. I thought you would come take my place away." Shadow laughed softly. "What?" Demanded Cyborg.

          "The thing is, _I_ was afraid of _you._" She said, finally looking at him. "I was afraid of all of you. I thought if you knew my dad was Slade, you would hate me, and I can't stand hatred." She wiped a tear away and looked back at the sunset. "It's always been a part of my life, and I've always hated it." She laughed again. "See what I mean?"

          Cyborg was amazed. "We wouldn't do something like that," he said comfortingly.

          "You sure had a funny way of showing it, Cy," she said looking him in the eye. But when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew he wasn't seeing hatred in them. He was seeing happiness.

          "I'm really sorry." He paused. "How do you say friends forever in Irish?" he asked.

          Shadow smiled. "Beirt aontaigh i gcónai," she recited.

          "Beirt aontaigh i gcónai," repeated Cyborg with difficulty. Shadow laughed and held out her hand. Cyborg took it.

          "Friends Forever," They said together.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Edie and Steph on sofa watching story on TV and crying their eyes out into a box of tissue*

Edie:  *blows nose* That was so beautiful. *sob*

Steph: Uh huh! *dries tears* But I want all readers to know that soon, there will be a special Chapter on Shadow's power's origin.

Edie: *jumps up off couch* Really?! *stops crying and starts hopping around room* NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER!

Steph: *hits forehead* maybe I should have kept that bit to myself. *turns towards readers* That's right! The story doesn't end just yet! Keep checking for the Special Origin of Shadow!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Also, another little Tail note, "Beirt aontaigh i gcónai" doesn't really mean "Friends Forever." It means, "Two People United Always." Just in case you guys decided to look it up on the net and see that it doesn't mean, Friends forever and come to correct me and stuff. I was going to have Cyborg say she was part of the Titans Family, but the word for family is Clann and that's pretty boring because we hear it in the movies so much. Like I said earlier, keep an eye out for the Origin of Shadow Chapter!


	28. Coming out of the Shadows FAQ

I get a lot of reviews and emails about this, and well, here's just a little something to help you out.

**Shadow Description:**

Name: Katherine Patricia ------ (Last name censored because of spoiler)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Powers: Walking through walls (lost all other powers in locket transformation thingy)

**FAQ**

**Q: Why is Shadow such a Mary-Sue?**

As we all know, a Mary-Sue is someone in a badly-written fanfiction who is nothing but absolute perfection. Now, when people pointed this out to me, I got kinda ticked- that is until I reread the story. I now hate shadow. -.- I now admit that when I wrote "Coming out of the Shadows" I sucked at writing. I'm a lot better now though… right? The silence is very reassuring.

**-**

**Q: Why would Slade settle down and have a kid? He's a no-hearted scoundrel for crying out loud!**

True, but you have to think if Slade was always evil. I also got a question of why Slade would bother keeping Shadow around. Super Secret Powers. Let your mind wander for a while…

-

**Q: Will there ever be a sequel?**

No. If there was going to be one, I would have had it posted by now.

-

**Q: How did Shadow get her powers?**

Same way all the other good hero's do. Toxic Waste that "someone" planted in a small confined room with her.

-

**Q: How did Shadow's mother die?**

Slade had a problem with Alcoholics for a little while. One night he got so drunk he couldn't control his actions. You can decide how all that happened for yourself. Anway, after that, Slade went into rehab, and when he came back out, he found he didn't have custody over Shadow anymore, so he kidnapped her and hid out.

Hope that helps everyone! I might post more FAQ later if I get more Questions!


End file.
